Celebration Interrupted
by HarleyChick91
Summary: A rewrite of the game night episode after Mariah comes back from her GC Buzz trip.


**A/N: Thank you Teriah8 (AO3) for helping me with this fic.**

 **Celebration Interrupted**

As I wiped down the counter on the patio, I toyed with the necklace Mariah had given me. _She's so sweet. I can't believe she got me this. I just want to get her away from here and all to myself._ "Alright well, my shift's almost over. How much more work do you need to do?"

Focusing on her tablet, Mariah mumbled. "I am almost done. I just need to hit send and…voila." Closing the case, she smiled up at me. "I'm all yours."

"Ah, I like the sound of that." Taking a seat, I brushed the hair out of my eyes.

"Are you working at Dark Horse later?"

"No. I took the night off. I figured we could celebrate you coming home from your trip." As I spoke, I ran my fingers along the cloth I held. Mariah's eyes followed suit.

"I like the sound of that." Her voice trailed off.

 _She's thinking exactly what I am. Time to have a little fun._ "You know that movie? The one you've been dying to see." I let my voice dip a little deeper knowing the effect it had on the redhead. "It's streaming now. I figured we could go back to my place and watch it." _Along with doing other things…_

"Hmm." Mariah debated her options. "Quiet night alone. No interruptions. Sounds like a celebration to me." I felt a leg moving up mine, a sinister grin tugging at the redhead's lips.

"Well, it's seven. Let me go clock out and we can head to my place." Standing, I took Mariah's hand in mine. Entering the main area, we were greeted by Kyle and Lola. "Hey, Lola."

"Kyle," Mariah's head tilted. "Is this who I think it is?"

"Yes, it is. Lola, this is Mariah, an old friend of mine. Mariah, this is Lola, the new lady in my life."

"It is so good to meet you." Mariah smiled. Not wanting to seem too eager to leave.

"Likewise."

"I have heard wonderful things from Tessa. She told me about your amazing barista skills."

 _She wants to get out of here so bad. It's adorable._ "And now I know the difference between cream and crema."

"You were easy to teach." Lola chuckled.

"Well, it's lovely to put a face to a name." Awkward silence fell between us.

"Sooo, what are you guys up to?" Kyle asked out of politeness.

 _I swear, if they ruin this night, I'll swap both of their coffee with decaf for the next month._ "Well, actually-"

"Why don't you hang out with us?" Lola spoke quickly. "Make it a party?"

"Why not?" Kyle added. "You free?"

"Uh…" Mariah started to panic. Looking to me, I tried desperately to mentally scream "no". Sadly, Mariah didn't pick up on it. "Yeah… We can go eat somewhere."

 _Damn it!_ "Or see a movie?" _Come on. I want to spend time with Mariah alone. At least during a movie, I can hold her hand and cuddle._

"Bowling?" Kyle shrugged.

In unison, all three of us snickered. "Bowling?"

"What's wrong with bowling?" He paused. "Okay, never mind. Bowling's out. What else could we do?"

"Hit up an arcade, I guess?" Mariah offered.

"I know what we can do." Lola looked between us. "Game night!" After some thought, we all agreed.

A tour of the Abbott grounds later, Lola and I gushed about the mansion. _I know I've lived on the Newman Ranch, but this house…it's incredible._ I laughed at how excited Lola was when she talked about the kitchen. _That's how I was when I worked in Devon's studio._

Getting some beers, Mariah, Lola, and I sat on the couch while Kyle took a seat in a nearby chair. "So, how shall we start this game night? Pictionary?"

"Nah." Lola waved her hand in dismissal. "Why not…" she thought a moment. A sinister grin tugged at her lips. "Never Have I Ever?"

"That's the one where you say something you've never done and if a group member has done it, they drink, correct?" Kyle clarified.

"Yup! I'll start." Tapping her chin, she thought. "Never have I ever texted someone I didn't mean to while I was tipsy." Taking a swig, I laughing silently remembering when Mariah drunk texted me. Apparently, she remembered too. _I wonder who Kyle texted?_

"Going off of Lola's," Kyle began. "Never have I ever left a drunk voicemail." Lola was the only one to drink.

"Mariah, you need to drink." I nudged my girlfriend.

Turning to face me, the redhead's brows creased. "No, I don't."

"Yes. Yes, you do." _Oh, Lord. She doesn't remember._ "Uh…do you remember when you had girl's night with Sharon, Victoria, Nikki, and Phyllis?" Mariah nodded slowly. "You left a very provocative voicemail before passing out. It was clear that you were very drunk so I never brought it up." Slowly, Mariah's cheeks turned crimson.

"I guess I need to drink." Taking a sip of her beer, Mariah thought back on the night. Trying to piece together what she could have said.

Leaning down, I whispered. "You will never know how hard it was to not come get you and take you home that night." Mariah shivered as I ran my fingers up her spine.

Clearing his throat, Kyle gained our attention. "Ladies, focus. Never have I ever imagined my best friend naked." He chuckled. "This will be good." Mariah and I looked away from one another as we drank. "Never have I ever imagined going down on said best friend." Again, Mariah and I drank. "Okay…hmmm." Kyle leaned back in his chair. "Never have I ever imagined someone else while having sex with my significant other."

"Shut up, Kyle!" Mariah and spoke in unison before drinking.

Laughing, Lola surveyed the room. "I knew there was a story here but damn. You guys need to write a book or something."

"Rather not." Mariah turned her beer bottle in her hands. "My turn. Never have I ever skinny dipped."

Hesitantly, I tipped back my beer. "It's a long story that I'm sure will come up tonight…" Glancing towards Kyle, my eyes narrowed. "Drink. Now."

"I was going to. Geez!" Kyle took a sip of his beer.

Lola studied her boyfriend carefully. "Never have I ever been in handcuffs." All of us drank. "Wow! What an outstanding group of friends I have. Geez." She paused. "Never have I ever sang naked. Not in the shower." Finishing my beer, I waited for Mariah's questions. Thankfully, I didn't have to wait long.

Turning, her eyes had darkened slightly. "When and where was this? First, I find out that you have skinny dipped and now singing naked? So much new information."

"At Sharon's. I was naked in my room singing. I hadn't gotten dressed yet."

"Oh…okay…" Disappointment was laced in the redhead's voice. "Not as exciting what I thought." Leaning against the arm of the couch, Mariah thought. Unable to stop myself, I scratched her head causing her to shiver again. Glaring up at me, she smirked. "Not helping."

"I know." Flashing a half smile caused Mariah's IQ to plummet.

"Are they always like this?" Lola asked.

Shrugging, Kyle answered. "Yup. Although, you should have seen them before they became a couple. Very territorial over one another. Nothing but smiles when the other was around. Kind of sickening."

"Shut up, Kyle." Mariah warned playfully. "Never have I ever had sex outside." Grabbing Mariah's beer, I finished it for her. Kyle and Lola were just as shocked. "That wasn't with me. Spill!"

"It was at a high school pool party with a guy. Do you really want to know more?"

Disgust crinkled the redhead's nose. "No thanks."

Standing, Kyle started picking up the empty bottles. "So, I'm going to go get another round. Lola, could you help me in the kitchen? These two need a moment to talk."

"Yup! Right behind you." She nearly jumped over the couch to get out of our space.

Repositioning, Mariah faced me. "Was it when you skinny dipped?"

"Yeah. Skinny dipping was a dare. We had all been drinking so…none of us were thinking clearly. I kinda had a thing for him. Tormented poet." Rolling my eyes, I scoffed at myself. "Horrible mistake. He had no idea what he was doing." Thinking back, my stomach churned. _Ugh. Why did I ever like men? Just happy I found my girl now._

"Maybe we need to remedy that experience?" A wicked grin played at Mariah's lips. "Kyle does have a pool…"

Feeling my body temperature rising, I tried keeping a calm demeanor. _How to turn this on her? Hmmm._ Leaning close, I purred. "As appealing as that sounds, I'd rather be the only one hearing you scream my name as you come undone." I captured my girlfriend in a teasing kiss.

"Is it safe to come out?" Kyle called from the kitchen. Lola cracking up behind him.

"Yes." We answered.

"Good. I didn't want to interrupt anything." Kyle passed around another set of beers.

"Like that's ever stopped you before?" I deadpanned.

"Hey, I didn't know you were going to kiss her." Kyle laughed, hand raised in surrender.

"My face was two inches away from hers?! How did you not realize it?!" I huffed, snatching the beer.

"Okay! Back to the game." Lola focused our attention. "Never have I ever had a sex dream about a close friend and woke up hot and bothered." Kyle and Mariah drank quickly.

Before taking a sip, I warned. "You better be talking about Summer. Or I'm going to kick your ass."

Moving her attention to Kyle, Lola spoke firmly. "And it better not have been recently."

"It wasn't! I swear!" Kyle tried turning this around. "Now, a sexy dream about you is another thing entirely…" He tried using his charms but it didn't phase Lola. "I really like you…" He grinned nervously.

"We'll be discussing your answer later…" Mariah's voice trailed off as she looked up at me.

"In great detail." I added with a wink. Again, Mariah's cheeks flushed. "I am only human and you are breathtaking."

"No. I'm convinced you're not." Mariah laughed. "No one can look as perfect as you do first thing in the morning, without a shower, and no makeup. No one."

"I can feel a cavity forming from how sweet they are."

"Yeah, the love birds are adorable." Kyle dodged the pillow Mariah threw. "Never have I ever done a body shot." For once, Lola and I were the only ones who drank.

"Hell yeah!" Lola held her hand up for me to high five. "Although, I think Red needs to know how one's done. Don't you think so, Tessa?"

"Oh, I definitely think so." Running the tip of my tongue over my teeth, I watched as Mariah's eyes darkened. "Go get the tequila, a lime, and salt. I'll help her on the table."

"Are you really doing this?" Kyle looked between us.

"It's up to Mariah." I smiled sweetly. Hoping she'd give in and let me. _I'm dying to make her squirm. If she gets flustered enough, she'll drag me out of here and we can salvage what's left of the night._

"Sure…" Mariah's voice trailed off. As she started taking off her shirt, she paused. "Not a word Kyle. Make fun of me and these two will destroy you."

"I would never think of it. You scare me enough."

While Kyle gathered the supplies, I helped Mariah lay on the table. _Damn. I want to take that lacey bra off her. Ugh! Why did they have to ruin my plan?_ Letting my fingertips dance along Mariah's stomach, I caused the woman's abdomen to flex. "You're enjoying this too much."

"Oh, you have no idea… And I'll enjoy running my tongue along you even more…" I purred darkly.

"God, the sexual tension between you guys is killer." Lola tried easing the tension.

"Wait, when did you start calling me "Red"?" Mariah looked up towards Lola with slight confusion at the new nickname.

"Just now." She shrugged. "It suits you."

"Alrighty." Kyle rejoined us.

Handing the bottles to me, I sprinkled salt on Mariah's stomach. "This will be cold. Try not to move." I laughed, opening the bottle.

"Shit." Mariah jumped as I poured the cool liquid into her belly button.

"I told you." Placing the lime on her chest, I tried composing myself. "Ready?" Exhaling slowly, Mariah nodded. "Okay." Moving to my knees, I placed one hand on either side of Mariah's hips. Flashing her a devilish smile, I dipped my head. The redhead squeaked as my tongue swirled sucking up the liquor. A breathy moan escaped her throat as my tongue dragged slowly up the line of salt. To finish, I winked sucking the lime.

"Damn." Lola spoke.

"What she said…" Kyle added.

Shooting upwards, Mariah grabbed her shirt. Pulling it back over her head, she spoke. "We need to go." Her voice was a higher pitch than normal.

"Awww, but the game isn't over yet." Kyle tried stiffening a laugh.

Taking my hand, Mariah all but dragged me towards the door. "Bye!"

"But your car…"

Grabbing our coats, Mariah yelled. "Later! We'll call an Uber." I waved as I was pulled out the door.

"You wanted to leave in a hurry." I grinned, pulling out my phone to open the app.

"After you teasing me all night and then doing a body shot off me…" Mariah shuttered. "I'm surprised I didn't just drag you upstairs. Running your nails up my back all night was killing me."

Stepping closer, I wrapped my arms around the shorter woman's waist. "Well, I hadn't planned on coming here tonight, but I still enjoyed the evening. Now, we can go home and truly celebrate your return." Dipping my head, I captured Mariah in a passionate kiss. One that would keep us both warm until the car arrived.


End file.
